User blog:Barooshi3/2007 - 2009 MSP! Rare Data!!!
Hey guys. Dunno if its the right place to post this link, havnt really used this wikia since 2014, be gentle =). Anyway, I used to play MSP a really long time ago, and I've actually left the site, but I keep coming online here and there just to see all the new stuff and to check out whats going on with my friends. Anyway, since 2014 I was having my own small research about the very old MSP, found tons of old photos, videos, links and such. for example; did you know back in the day you were able to record your own voice and to use your voice in your movies and in your chat? Pretty cool and crazy at the same time, isnt it? Anyway, I actually created this blog post for this; Most of the ppl thinks MSP was created in 2009. Well, it's half true and half wrong. the creator of MSP, Claus Lykke Jensen, came up with making MSP back in 2007. but it took time and the game only released as a beta version in 2009.' '''in May-June 2009 beta time was over, and the game was launched for real this time. The thinking behind making such a game, was to make a cool game for kids to create movies in the english language and to learn english through this. not many people knows this but the game was very popular in the english teachers community in Denmark around 2009, and I have a friend who found out about MSP in August 2009, thanks to her English teacher! the game began as moviestarplanet.com and was only an english game but all of its players were danish, so around middle 2010 they changed it's address to moviestarplanet.dk and the .com adress was only used again for the US server which was released in August 2011. After the game was released, it's owners saw 70% of the game were females! They wanted to make this game for both male and females, but eventually most of its players, even today, are females. Well, I have a little surprise for you guys! a picture of the old MSP draft-concept from 2007 & and a picture of Claus, the owner, playing MSP in May 2009 in It's beta time! '''MSP concept in 2007;' Claus playing MSP in May 2009 (Beta!); Sorry for the pictures being very small, I have them in full-size, if you want them full-sized feel free to ask! I found them pictures in some 2012 meeting MSP had where they tried to hire people to the game, and they showed how the game began and where it is today (today as for 2012). I'll keep the very rare link for myself, maybe will share it later on. ;-) Let me know what you guys thinks and if you want me to share some more super secret and unknown material about old MSP! Written by Barooshi3 from Moviestarplanet.com. Category:Blog posts